Uma Carta
by Rita Rios
Summary: Uma Carta de despedida de Tess para Clark! Episódio final de Smallville.


**UMA CARTA**

Caro Clark,

Antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho que pedir que você não reaja ao que vai ler até terminar toda a leitura. Isso é sério! Só leia e pense sobre o que eu escrevi antes de qualquer atitude.

Eu odeio o quão clichê isso vai soar, mas se você está lendo isso é porque estou morta.

Parado! Nem pense em sair do lugar em que estiver lendo isso antes de terminar pra tentar me salvar. É impossível, pois eu programei essa mensagem pra chegar a você exatamente duas horas depois de minha morte. Não há mais como salvar minha vida.

Apesar disso eu tenho que agradecer. Você salvou minha alma,meu espírito ou o que quiser chamar. Graças a você ter confiado em mim, ter me dado uma chance, eu posso dizer que eu fiz coisas boas que ajudaram esse mundo e isso é tudo que eu sempre quis fazer. Muito obrigada!

Você já deve saber que Lex está vivo, mas eu tenho que pedir que não se aproxime dele mais. Não chame a atenção dele para Clark Kent. Porque se você está lendo isso, eu morri e se eu morri,eu consegui realizar o meu plano.

Eu sei que você nunca admitiria isso Clark, mas Lex é um risco maior pra você do que pro resto do mundo. No entanto, se ele te destruir, não vai demorar muito para fazer o mesmo com o planeta inteiro. Por isso ele precisa ser detido. Ele conhece a sua fraqueza e ele tem que esquecer isso.

Há uma substância criada em Summerholt que pode apagar toda a memória de uma pessoa que tocar diretamente nela e eu vou usar isso para apagar as lembranças do Lex. Eu sei que vou morrer fazendo isso, pois a única forma de me aproximar do Lex o suficiente para apagar suas lembranças é ele acreditando que eu estou fraca e vulnerável, impossível de atacar.

Com sorte eu vou poder só tocá-lo rápido e o guiar pelos próximos anos contando sobre a vida dele,o que ele pode saber, mas se fosse assim você não estaria lendo essa carta. Então você tem que aceitar duas coisas: eu morri e Lex esqueceu.

Algumas coisas vão acontecer a partir de então. Uma delas é o fato de que Lex vai buscar tudo que puder existir sobre o seu passado e,apesar dos meus esforços, eu não posso apagar todas as notícias do mundo sobre ele, portanto é óbvio que ele vai saber algumas coisas, incluindo você e Lana. Mas o que está na mídia é tudo que ele precisa saber. Se você manter seu disfarce de jornalista nerd atrapalhado (o que é muito charmoso por sinal e sim, eu estou sorrindo agora), ele não vai poder fazer a conexão com o herói porque ele não vai lembrar de como você é e, principalmente,de como ferir você.

Por isso, Clark, por favor, não deixe ele fazer essa conexão! Seja Clark Kent, o doce repórter e seja Kal El, o herói da Terra, mas não o deixe ligar os dois. Esse é meu último desejo, que como Clark Kent você fique fora do radar de Lex Luthor.

Tenho que agradecer de novo por tudo que você me ofereceu no pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, obrigada por me dar uma família!

Apesar da pouca convivência, eu me orgulho de ter trabalhado ao lado de pessoas tão maravilhosas, de heróis de verdade. Espero que todos se lembrem de mim, não como Tess Mercer, ou Lutessa Lena Luthor (Lutessa? Sério?Lionel era tão dramático ao nomear seus filhos),mas que se lembrem de mim como Torre de Vigilância, pois foi a única identidade que eu realmente gostei de ter.

Espero que a equipe continue forte e unida, que cresça e salve ainda mais vidas, que proteja esse mundo como uma forte liga que busca o melhor para todos. Uma verdadeira liga da justiça.

Agora, Clark,não se entristeça ou se culpe pela minha morte. Há coisas que simplesmente tem que acontecer para que o destino siga seu curso.

Finalmente, obrigada por me deixar fazer parte da sua história!

Eu te amo!

Tess- Torre de Vigilância II.

* * *

Oi todo mundo!

Essa fic é uma tentativa de tapar um dos muito buracos que Smallville deixou,já que eu não posso reparar os erros grotescos na linha do tempo da temporada 8 ou algo assim. Apelei para o final da Tess,pois ela se tornou uma das minhas personagens favoritas da série e ela não seria estúpida pra acreditar que era só apagar a memória do Lex, sem informar a ninguém, que as coisas seriam um paraíso.

Desculpe pelo tamanho pequeno da fic. Talvez, talvez mesmo, eu escreva sobre a reação do Clark a essa situação um dia.

A coisa da liga no final foi meio que uma evolução natural da carta enquanto escrevia. Eu fui pega de surpresa por ela,mas gostei da ideia de Tess sem querer nomear a equipe.

Espero que tenham gostado. Comentem por favor!

Tchauzinho!


End file.
